memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Streik
Die Belegschaft des Quark's gründet eine Gewerkschaft, um die schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen in der Bar zu verbessern. Währenddessen hat Worf Probleme, sich auf der Station einzuleben. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Worf und Dax unterhalten sich auf der Brücke der Defiant Die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] kehrt von einer fünftägigen Mission aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zurück. Lieutenant Commander Worf und Lieutenant Commander Dax unterhalten sich auf der Brücke darüber, dass sich die Defiant während des Manövers im Kar-Telos-System etwas schwerfällig verhalten hat, wenn man sie hart nach Backbord dreht. Dax vermutet dass die Generatoren der Trägheitsdämpfer vermutlich nachgestellt werden müssen. Worf will daraufhin einen Zeitplan erstellen und wenn er schon dabei ist auch gleich die Zielerfassungsscanner und EPS-Relais überprüfen lassen. Dax meint, dass Chief O'Brien darüber sicherlich enttäuscht sein wird, da er gedacht hatte dass das Schiff jetzt manövrierfähiger sei, woraufhin Worf anmerkt, dass der Chief hervorragende Arbeit leistet und die Defiant ein gutes Schiff ist, es aber seine Pflicht sei, dafür zu sorgen, dass es auf höchstem Leistungsniveau arbeitet. Dax meint, dass Worf verliebt in die Defiant ist, worauf er erwiedert, dass sie mal wieder übertreibt. In Quark's Bar kommen derweil Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir, als irische Krieger verkleidet, zur Tür herein, um in der Holosuite die Schlacht von Clontarf nachzuspielen. Dr. Bashir findet seine Verkleidung allerdings "affig", worauf Leeta meint, dass sie seine Beine zur Geltung bringt. Sie gibt Bashir einen Kuss und wünscht den beiden viel Vergnügen. Die beiden gehen Richtung Holosuite und unterhalten sich noch über das Programm. Auf die Frage warum denn O'Brien den König darstellen darf antwortet dieser, dass er ein direkter Nachfahre von König Brian Boru sei.thumb|Rom bricht während der Arbeit zusammen. Morn sitzt an der Theke und einige Gäste sitzen im Hintergrund, aber ansonsten ist die Bar relativ leer. Quark und Rom stehen ebenfalls an der Theke. Beide stöhnen leidend vor sich hin, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Rom weil er Ohrenschmerzen hat, die er mit einem Hausmittel von seiner Moogie behandelt, das er sich in sein rechtes Ohr schüttet, und Quark, weil die Bajoranische Zeit der Körperreinigung offensichtlich seinen Profit schmälert. Quark meint, dass Rom aufhören soll das Mittel in sein Ohr zu schütten da ihm das auch noch den Rest seiner Kundschaft vetreibe. Leeta kommt dazu und sagt Rom solle sich besser ausruhen, worauf sie in einen Disput mir Quark gerät, indem er zynisch auf ihre Beziehung mit Dr. Bashir hinweist. Dann erwähnt Rom plötzlich, dass ihm schwindelig ist. Quark allerdings schickt sowohl Rom, als auch Leeta, wieder zurück an die Arbeit und droht Leeta außerdem noch mit Kündigung. Dann bricht Rom zusammen und Leeta eilt ihm zur Hilfe. Quarkt bemerkt zu alledem nur, dass er wohl Roms Gehalt kürzen muss und weist seinen Kellner Broik an, "den Müll" wegzuräumen. Akt I: Eine Idee wird geboren thumb|Rom wird von Dr. Bashir untersucht. Rom ist in der Krankenstation. Dr. Bashir untersucht sein Ohr und diagnostiziert eine akute Infektion des Trommelfells. Rom erzählt, dass er schon seit drei Wochen mit dieser Infektion kämpft, woraufhin Dr. Bashir ihm mitteilt, dass er daran auch hätte sterben können. Auf die Frage warum Rom nicht schon früher in die Krankenstation gekommen ist, zitiert dieser eine Klausel aus seinem Ferengi-Standard-Arbeitsvertrag mit Quark, wonach es Angestellten verboten ist den Arbeitsplatz während der Arbeitszeiten zu verlassen. Er erzählt, dass er außerdem keine Krankentage, keine Ferien und keine bezahlten Überstunden bekommt. Nachdem Dr. Bashir Rom behandelt hat, schlägt er ihm vor eine Gewerkschaft zu gründen, um die Bedingungen im Quark's zu verbessern. Dieser jedoch erwiedert, dass Ferengi kein Interesse daran haben Gewerkschaften zu gründen um die Ausbeutung zu beenden , sondern nach Wegen suchen selber zu Ausbeutern zu werden. Zurück in der Bar erkundigt Leeta sich nach Roms Zustand. Rom gibt Quark keine Schuld an dem Vorfall, sondern erwähnt, dass er seinen routinemäßigen Ohrencheck hat ausfallen lassen und außerdem zuviel Oo-mox hatte. Auf die Frage wer den die glückliche sei, erwiedert Rom schüchtern "er selber". Rom fragt ob Leeta ihm vielleicht Oo-Mox geben möchte. Diese verneint allerdings mit Hinweis auf ihre Beziehung zu Dr. Bashir. thumb|Quark verkündet seinen Angestellten die Lohnkürzung. Das Gespräch der beiden wird jeh von Quark unterbrochen, der seine Angestellten zusammenruft um ihnen, nach Durchsicht der heutigen Einnahmen, mitzuteilen, dass deren Gehalt von morgen an um 1/3 gekürzt wird, ansonsten müsste er viele Angestellte entlassen. Leeta protestiert, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Quark schickt seine Angestellten wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Rom versucht mit Quark zu reden und bittet ihn darum die Lohnkürzung nochmal zu überdenken. Außerdem fragt er ob der Lohn nach Ende des bajoranischen Reinigungsrituals wieder auf die vorherige Höhe angehoben wird. Quark jedoch will sich von seinen Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen und ist auch nicht unbedingt gewillt, den Lohn später wieder anzuheben. Rom protestiert und droht seinem Bruder, dass er diese Entscheidung bereuen wird. Währenddessen gehen Dax und Worf eine Korridor entlang. Dax schwingt ein Mek'leth, Worf trägt ein Bat'leth mit sich. Sie unterhalten sich über Dax' Kampfkünste. Dax möchte ein Lob von Worf bekommen, der aber erwiedert, dass echte Krieger kein Lob brauchen. Plötzlich stoppt Worf weil er über sich etwas gehört hat. Er klopft mit seinem Bath'leth gegen eine Deckenklappe und ein Dopterianer fällt heraus, der offensichtlich einige Gegenstände geklaut hat. Unter anderem auch Worfs Zahnschärfer. Worf weist den Dieb an sich nicht zu bewegen und fängt an böse zu knurren. thumb|left|Worf übergibt den Dieb an Odo. thumb|Rom versammelt die Angestellten in seinem Quartier Worf bringt den Dieb in Odos Büro, wo Odo ihn sofort von einem Deputy einsperren lässt. Der verärgerte Worf und Odo beginnen ein Streitgespräch über die Sicherheit auf der Station. Worf sagt, dass so etwas auf der ''Enterprise'' nie vorgekommen sei, woraufhin Odo sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurücklenht und beginnt aus den Sicherheitslogbüchern der Enterprise vorzulesen. Dabei erwähnt er unter anderem den Fall, als DaiMon Lurin die Enterprise kaperte, sowie den Fall des angeblich zeitreisenden Historikers Rasmussen, der die Crew der Enterprise beklaute. Die Frage ob Odo noch weitere Vorfälle zitieren soll, verneint Worf sichtlich zerknirscht. Worf versteht, was Odo ihm damit sagen will, nämlich dass so etwas überall vorkommen kann und ganz besonders in einem "offenen Hafen" wie Deep Space 9, trotzdem kann Worf dies nicht so recht akzeptieren und sich schon gar nicht daran gewöhnen. In Roms Quartier haben sich derweil die Angestellten des Quark's versammelt. Rom beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Auch wenn er seinen Bruder in der Vergangenheit immer verteidigt hat, so will er es dieses mal nicht tun. Rom sagt, dass die Angestellten sich Quarks Verhalten nicht gefallen lassen und sich wehren werden. Zwar will es ihm zuerst nicht so recht über die Lippen kommen, doch dann verkündet er eine Gewerkschaft zu gründen. Die Belegschaft reagiert sichtlich überrascht und alle fangen an sich zu unterhalten. Akt II: Sean Aloysius O'Brien thumb|O'Brien bestärkt Rom in seinem Plan. thumb|Die Gilde übergibt Quark ihre Forderungen. Die Angestellten vom Quark's befinden sich noch immer in Roms Quartier. Die anwesenden Ferengi-Kellner, erklären Rom für verrückt und erwähnen, dass die Ferengi-Handelsbehörde von diesem Treffen nichts erfahren dürfe. Rom jedoch zerstreut alle Zweifel, indem er eine glühende Rede darüber hält, dass sie sich Quarks Verhalten von jetzt an nicht mehr gefallen lassen werden. Damit schafft Rom es sogar die anwesenden Ferengi, Broik, Frool und Grimp zu überzeugen. Am Ende skandieren alle zuversichtlich "Gewerkschaft, Gewerkschaft". Auf der Krankenstation behandelt Dr. Bashir derweil Chief O'Brien, der einen hässlichen "Grützbeutel" am Kopf hat. Julian scherzt noch darüber als Rom hereinkommt um mehr Informationen über Gewerkschaften vom Doktor zu erhalten. Er berichtet dem erstaunten Arzt, dass er tatsächlich eine Gewerkschaft gegründet hat. Julian sagt Rom, dass er seinen Vorschlag nur theoretisch gemeint hatte, als Chief O'Brien sich in das Gespräch einmischt und von seinem Vorfahr Sean Aloysius O'Brien erzählt, der die Bergarbeiter in west-Pennsylvania beim Anthrazitstreik von 1902 angeführt hat. O'Brien überzeugt Rom davon, dass ein Streik von Nöten sein wird, um Quark zum Einlenken zu zwingen. Der Chief erzählt weiter, dass Sean Aloysius O'Brien im Laufe des Streiks allerdings erschossen wurde, was Rom sichtlich Unbehagen bereitet. Später unterhalten sich der Chief und Worf auf der OPS über die Schwierigkeiten die das Leben auf DS9 so mit sich bringt. Worfs Station ist wieder einmal defekt und der Chief repariert sie. Worf fragt O'Brien wie er das seiner Meinung nach chaotische Leben auf DS9 nur aushalten kann. O'Brien erwidert, dass ihm das Leben auf der Station eigentlich ganz gut gefalle, jedenfalls hätte er hier, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tätigkeit auf der Enterprise, nie Langeweile. Am nächsten morgen betritt Quark seine Bar. Rom und die übrigen Angestellten haben sich versammelt um Quark die Forderungen ihrer Gewerkschaft, der Gilde der Restaurant- und Casinoangestellten, mitzuteilen. Quark lacht über die Forderungen nach höherem Lohn, Arbeitszeitverkürzung und Lohnfortzahlung im Krankheitsfall und weist seine Angestellten an, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Daraufhin ruft Rom den Streik aus, was Quark wiederum mit einem Lachen quittiert, das ihm aber alsbald im Halse stecken bleibt, als er sieht, dass all seine Angestellten die Bar verlassen. Akt III: Streikposten und Holografische Kellner thumb|Quarks Holo-Kellner funktionieren nicht wie gewünscht. thumb|Sisko besucht O'Brien, Worf und Bashir in der Arrestzelle. thumb|Sisko setzt Quark unter Druck. Die Gilde hat sich vor dem Quark's versammelt und Rom dankt jedem Passanten der vorübergeht, dafür, dass er das Quark's nicht besucht. Außerdem gibt er jedem Passanten einen Streifen Latinum. Leeta sorgt sich darum, ob Roms Stimme durchhält, während Grimp eher darüber besorgt ist, ob das Latinum reicht. Quark hat sich derweil um Ersatz für seine Angestellten gekümmert, indem er Holografische Kellner einsetzt, die er von lissepianischen Händlern erworben hat. Die Hologramme, die alle Quarks Ebenbild gleichen, funktionieren allerdings nicht korrekt, was Odo am eigenen Leib erfährt, als er eins der Hologramme anspricht, dass er für Quark höchstpersönlich hält. Das Hologramm jedoch fängt plötzlich an zu flimmern und verschwindet letzlich ganz, während das Tablett mit den Gläsern, dass es vorher in den Händen hielt, auf den Boden fällt. Der echte Quark kommt dazu und fragt Odo, ob er nicht etwas gegen den Mob vorm Haupteingang seiner Bar tun kann. Odo würde dies liebend gerne Tun, muss Quark aber trotzdem enttäuschen, da er augrund eine Anweisung von Captain Sisko nicht gegen die Streikenden vorgehen darf, solange sie Quarks Eingang auf der zweiten Ebene frei halten. Julian und der Chief sitzen auf der zweiten Ebene und beobachten den oberen Eingang vom Quark's. Bei jedem Passant der vorbei kommt wetten sie ob er vorbeigeht und die Streikenden unterstützt, oder hineingeht. Als nach mehreren Passanten, unter anderem eine Vulkanierin und zwei Pakleds, plötzlich Worf erscheint, sind beide überzeugt davon, dass er vorbei gehen wird, was er zu ihrem Erstaunen aber nicht tut. Worf betritt die Bar. Die beiden laufen ihm hinterher und der Chief sagt, dass er vorhat Worf zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der Versuch des Chiefs scheint allerdings nicht erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Captain Sisko betritt den Raum mit den Arrestzellen hinter Odos Büro. In einer der Zellen stehen Worf, O'Brien und Bashir. Die drei versuchen zu erklären was passiert ist, aber der Captian ist äußerst verärgert über das Verhalten seiner Führungsoffiziere, die sich offensichtlich auf dem Promenadendeck geprügelt haben. Er entscheidet, sich mit Quark zu treffen, damit auf der Station wieder Normalität einkehren kann. Außerdem teilt er den Dreien mit, dass sie die Nacht in der Zelle verbringen werden. Odo soll sie am nächsten morgen entlassen. Bashir fragt die anderen beiden, ob sie nun stolz auf sich seien, was diese mit bösen Blicken quittieren. Quark und Sisko befinden sich in Sikos Büro und reden über den Streik. Sisko drängt Quark, dass er eine Einigung mit Rom finden soll. Als Quark versucht sich herauszureden, setzt Sisko ihn unter Druck, indem er ihm androht, rückwirkend für die letzten fünf Jahre Miete und Entschädigung für Wartungsarbeiten und Energie von Quark zu verlangen. Die Drohung wirkt und Quark verspricht, sich mit Rom zu unterhalten. Rom sitzt in seinem Quartier und geht einige Unterlagen durch, als Quark hereinkommt. Quark versucht seinen Bruder mit Latinum zu bestechen, damit dieser den Streik beendet. Rom geht allerdings nicht darauf ein und beginnt Karl Marx zu zitieren. Daraufhin verlässt Quark genervt Roms Quartier. Zurück in seiner Bar wartet eine Überraschugn auf Quark. Er hat Besuch bekommen. Liquidator Brunt von der FCA sitzt im dunkeln an der Theke, begleitet von zwei Nausikaanern. Er teilt Quark mit, dass er von der Ferengi Handelsbehörde beauftragt wurde, den Arbeitskampf im Quark's mit allen Mitteln die nötig sind, zu beenden. Akt IV: Das Exempel thumb|Frool fällt vor Brunt auf die Knie. thumb|Leeta gibt Rom einen Kuss. thumb|Brunt hetzt seine Schläger auf Quark. Quarks Angestellte haben sich in Roms Quartier versammelt und sind frohen Mutes, da ihr Streik die erhoffte Wirkung zu zeigen scheint. Rom berichtet den anderen von Quarks Bestechungsversuch, als Liquidator Brunt sich gewaltsam Zutritt zum Quartier verschafft und zusammen mit den beiden Nausikaanern eintritt. Allgemeine Panik breitet sich aus. Einer der Ferengi-Kellner, Frool, fällt vor Brunt auf die Füße und bettelt um Vergebung. Brunt fängt an, den Angestellten zu Drohen. Wäre man auf Ferenginar, würde er alle in die Spitze des Handelsturms stecken und einen nach dem anderen herunterstoßen. Allerdings hält er ihnen zugute, dass sie den "krankhaften Werten" der Föderation ausgesetzt waren und bietet den Angestellten an, auf eine Strafe zu verzichten, wenn alle wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen. Andernfalls würden ihnen Konsequenzen drohen. Brunt und die Nausikaaner verlassen den Raum. Rom lässt sich davon allerdings nicht einschüchtern. Er erzählt den anderen von Sean Aloysius O'Brien, lässt allerdings den Teil in dem dieser stirbt aus. Die anderen zögern erst, dann schafft Rom es aber wieder einmal sie zu überzeugen weiter zu machen und sie entscheiden zurück auf ihren Streikposten zu gehen. Frool kauert auch da noch immer auf dem Boden. Zurück vor Quarks Bar stellen sich die Streikenden wieder auf und Rom schreitet die Reihe ab. Dafür erhält er Zustimmung von Chief O'Brien, der auf der zweiten Ebene am Geländer steht, als er von Worf angesprochen wird. Worf entschuldigt sich für den Vorfall in Quarks Bar und die beiden unterhalten sich über Worfs Problem, sich auf der Station einzuleben. Worf berichtet dem Chief, dass er eine Lösung für sein Problem gefunden hat: Er verlegt sein Quartier auf die Defiant, worüber O'Brien sehr überrascht ist. Rom und Leeta gehen durch einen Korridor. Leeta ist sehr beeindruckt von Roms Verhalten. Sie unterhalten sich auch über Leetas Beziehung zu Dr. Bashir und Rom erwähnt, dass der Doktor seiner Meinung nach ein glücklicher Mann ist. Vor Leetas Quartier angekommen, gibt sie Rom einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwindet in ihrem Quartier. Rom ist ganz aufgebracht vor Freude über den Kuss, als Quark um die Ecke kommt um mit Rom zu reden. Zwar will Quark noch immer nicht auf die Forderungen seines Bruders eingehen, er versucht allerdings Rom vor Brunt zu warnen. Offenbar macht Quark sich Sorgen um die Gesundheit seines Bruders. Die beiden geraten in einen Streit darüber, wie Quark Rom in der Vergangenheit behandelt hat, da Rom nicht glauben kann, dass seinem Bruder wirklich etwas an ihm liegt. Die beiden gehen im Streit auseinander. Zurück in seiner Bar unterhält sich Quark mit Brunt, während die Nausikaaner im Hintergrund mit Messern auf sich werfen, was für sie wohl ein Spiel zu sein scheint. Brunt erkundigt sich, ob Quark etwas erreichen konnte. Quark verneint und sagt, dass er noch Zeit braucht, woraufhin Brunt erklärt, dass man keine Zeit mehr habe und es nun wohl soweit sei, ein "Exempel zu statuieren". Quark fragt was Brunt damit meint und dieser erklärt, dass man jemandem etwas antun müsse, der Rom nahe steht. Nachdem Brunt allerdings Leeta als mögliches Opfer ausschliesst, bleibt seiner Meinung nur noch Quark übrig, der über die Entscheidung Brunts sehr erstaunt ist, da er davon ausging, dass er und Brunt auf der selben Seite stehen. Da ist es aber auch schon zu spät und Brunt hetzt die beiden Nausikaaner auf Quark. Akt V: Klingonische Opern und Roms Kündigung thumb|left|Quark liegt schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation. [[Datei:Worf_zieht_auf_die_Defiant.jpg|thumb|Worf bezieht sein Quartier auf der Defiant.]] thumb|Rom kündigt. Quark liegt auf der Krankenstation und hat eine medizinisches Gerät auf seiner Stirn. Rom kommt herein und sagt, dass Dr. Bashir ihm berichtet hat, dass Quark fast getötet worden wäre. Quark zählt auf, dass die Nausikaaner ihm seine linke Augenhöhle zerschmettert haben, zwei seiner aufsteigenden Rippen brachen und seine untere Lunge durchbohrten. Odo hat ihn allerdings grade noch rechtzeitig retten können. Rom ist trotz allem schadenfroh. Quark erklärt Rom, dass dies eine Botschaft von Brunt an Rom sein sollte, dieser erwiedert aber, dass er sich keine Sorgen mache, da Odo Brunt und die Nausikaaner ja eingesperrt hat. Als Quark ihm mitteilt, dass er von einer Anzeige gegen Brunt absieht, da er schon genug Ärger mit der FCA hat, wird Rom allerdings etwas mulmig zumute. Quark entscheidet, dass es jetzt genug ist. Um ihrer beider Gesundheit willen, macht er Rom einen Vorschlag. Quark schlägt vor, dass er insgeheim auf alle Forderungen der Gilde eingeht und Rom im Gegenzug dafür die Gewerkschaft offiziell auflöst. Nach kurzen Verhandlungen willigt Quark sogar ein, den höheren Lohn an die Angestellten ab der nächsten Woche auszuzahlen, anstatt erst in einem halben Jahr. Auf der Defiant bezieht Worf sein Quartier, als Dax hereinkommt. Worf fühlt sich schon wesentlich besser. Als Geschenk hat Dax Worf, anstelle von Pflanzen, einen Datenspeicher mit ihren Lieblingsstücken einer Klingonischen Oper mitgebracht. Worf ist über das Geschenk erfreut. Dax und Worf unterhalten sich und Dax sagt, dass Worf sich trotz allem an das Leben auf der Station anpassen muss. Worf ist allerdings anderer Meinung und sagt, dass es auch sein könnte, dass sich letztendlich alle ihm anpassen müssen. Die Bajoranische Zeit der Körperreinigung ist vorbei und Quarks Bar ist brechend voll. Quark und Leeta begrüßen freudig die Gäste am Eingang zur Bar. Major Kira kommt zusammen mit einer bajoranischen Frau herein und setzt sich an einen Tisch. Quark macht ihr Komplimente, aber Kira will davon nichts höre und bestellt etwas zu Essen. Rom kommt herein und trägt eine bajoranische Techniker-Uniform. Quark scheint dies nicht zu bemerken und will Rom an die Arbeit schicken. Dieser teilt Quark allerdings mit, dass er kündigt und von jetzt an als Diagnose- und Reparaturtechniker arbeiten wird. Quark kann Rom nicht versteht, da er doch auf all seine Forderungen eingegangen ist. Rom meint aber, dass es für die Beziehung der Brüder besser wäre, wenn sie sich nicht mehr so oft sehen. Reparaturarbeiten will Rom allerdings auch weiterhin kostenlos für Quark durchführen. Quark sagt, dass Rom ihm fehlen werde. Hintergrundinformationen * Den gestohlenen Zahnschärfer hat Worf in der Episode von Nog erworben. * Odo erwähnt in seiner Unterredung mit Worf die Vorfälle aus den Episoden und . * Offenbar hatte Chief O'Brien des öfteren Langeweile, wenn er allein im Transporterraum der Enterprise saß und darauf wartete, dass etwas kaputt ging. * Quark zahlt weder Miete, noch Entschädigungen für Wartungsarbeiten oder Nutzung der Energieversorgung für seine Bar, an die Föderation. * Das Zitat von Rom. Arbeiter der Welt, vereinigt euch! Das einzige, was ihr verlieren könnt, sind eure Ketten ist eine Anlehnung an den Schlußsatz des Kommunistischen Manifests von Karl Marx und Friedrich Engels. * Das auf der Station angewandte Recht bietet immer wieder Anlass zur Verwunderung. So ist es doch sehr erstaunlich, dass Brunt und die Nausikaaner nach ihrem Mordversuch auf Quark, wieder frei gelassen werden müssen, bloß weil Quark keine Anzeige stellt. * In dieser Folge deuten sich schon zaghaft die späteren Liebesbeziehungen zwischen Worf und Dax, sowie zwischen Rom und Leeta an. * Die Wandlung, die Rom in den letzten Folgen durchlaufen hat, ist äußerst eindrucksvoll. War er am Anfang der Serie geistig noch ziemlich beschränkt, gründet er nun eine Gewerkschaft und hält flammende Reden. * Man erfährt in dieser Folge einiges über die Physiologie der Ferengi. So erwähnt Quark aufsteigende Rippen, sowie eine untere Lunge. * Rom arbeitet ab dieser Folge für die Bajoraner. * Rom redet in dieser Folge über Selbstbefriedigung, als er angibt zuviel Oo-Mox mit sich selbst gehabt zu haben. * Armin Shimerman, der Darsteller von Quark, ist selber überzeugter Gewerkschaftsangehöriger. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Jason Marsden als Grimp * Emilio Borelli als Frool * Jeffrey Combs als Brunt * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:Bar Association (episode) es:Bar Association nl:Bar Association Streik, Der